


After the Battle

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle, F/M, Mirkwood, Orcs, Reader-Insert, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off these imagines from @middle-earth-imagines (http://middle-earth-imagines.tumblr.com):</p>
<p>1. Legolas’ reaction when he realizes that you did not die on the battlefield as he thought.</p>
<p>2. Legolas finds you during a battle, but you’re badly injured and he insists on carrying you back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Battle

The shadows grew long in Mirkwood and the stench of battle was thick in the air. Legolas scanned the numerous bodies of orcs littering the forest floor with apprehension. After the battle, every member of his guard had been accounted for save one and last he’d seen her, she’d been completely surrounded.

Thinking back to that moment, Legolas shuddered. He had been locked in combat at the time and unable to offer aid. He’d tried desperately, but the flow of battle had only pulled him farther and farther away. Now Legolas’s heart felt heavy. She had been a decent fighter, but how could anyone have survived such a hoard?

Legolas’s eyes widened as he finally found what he was looking for. He ran forward, crying out as he fell to his knees next to your prone form. Your bow lay next to you, shattered, and your cloak was stained red. Legolas put a hand to your neck to check for a pulse and your eyes fluttered open at the sudden touch.

Legolas’s face became awashed with relief as he saw your eyes flicker and he felt your, albeit weak, pulse. “You’re alive,” he whispered hoarsely.

You lifted a small corner of your mouth to smile. “No thanks to you,” you said teasingly before cutting off with a shuddering cough.

Legolas’s relief immediately turned to concern. “I apologize for not reaching you faster. I began my search as soon as the battle was over, but the day has been harsh. I do not know how long you’ve lain here, but your wounds appear very serious. We must get you back to the healers.”

You nodded and shuddered as another jolt of pain took you, “I- I’m afraid I’m in no position to walk there.”

Legolas bit his lip and considered you for a moment. Then he bent down and gently put an arm under your knees and behind your back.

You resisted in surprise as he swiftly lifted you, then winced as your injuries flared up again. “Are you sure about this, My Lord?”

Legolas straightened, cradling you in his arms and surveying the battlefield. “It is the fastest way we will get you help. A stretcher will take too long in getting here.”

You sighed and relaxed against his chest, he had a point and fighting it would only tax more of your strength. As Legolas began walking swiftly, yet smoothly over the uneven ground, you felt your exhaustion return. You had lost a dangerous amount of blood and your eyesight was becoming hazy. Legolas walked as evenly as he could, but every minor jolt still sent shivers of pain racking through you. Legolas looked down in concern as you whimpered lightly.

“It will be fine, we’re almost there,” Legolas said, slowing slightly to reduce the bumps and jerks.

You nodded, shutting your eyes. A few moments later two elves in muddied armor, your friends and fellow guards, appeared at Legolas’ side and fell into step with him.

“You found her!” Haerath gasped in relief.

“Please tell me she isn’t dead,” Gilryn said in a hushed voice as she stared at your limp form.

“No such luck,” You murmured, opening your eyes again before Legolas could answer.

Gilryn’s eyes widened in surprise, then she grinned, “Ah, jokes. I assume that means you’re better than you look then.”

“How bad do I look?” You scrunched your brow together then winced at another spasm of pain.

“Dead,” Haerath said simply, brushing his deep black hair from his face.

You opened your mouth to respond, but launched into a fit of coughs.

Legolas started in concern and picked up his pace as you coughed. The healers were situated in a clearing not far ahead. Haerath and Gilryn exchanged worried looks and hurried after Legolas as he darted through the trees.

A few moments later you were being laid out onto a stretcher and several healers were looking you over. They examined your wounds and applied a few healing herbs to them. They also had you drink a warm draught that soon diluted your consciousness. You found your eyes closing of their own accord and the pain racking your body numbed. Still, you were aware vaguely of your surroundings. You could feel Legolas gripping your hand and could also hear the quiet muttering as Gilryn and Haelath conversed with each other. After a few minutes, Legolas’s hand retracted and you heard a new voice in the clearing, one you recognized to be one of the messengers. Soon Legolas returned to your side.

“Though I loath it, I must leave you now,” He said quietly, perhaps not even aware you could hear him. “My father desires a report of the battle and there are other things we must discuss. I will try to return as swiftly as I can however. Rest now, and heal. I will see you again soon.”

Then, he was gone. His shadow pulled away and the quiet sound of his breathing faded. As he left, you felt part of your strength weaken and you lapsed further into unconsciousness. You suddenly felt very alone despite the people around you and, as the draught took further hold of you, you had no way of voicing this. Finally you relaxed and accepted the oncoming blackness. Hopefully when you opened your eyes again, Legolas would once more be by your side.


End file.
